Exaltation
by Bichebleue
Summary: Un petit Two-Shot tout simple sur les émois amoureux avec différents couples (pas tous), différentes scènes de vie...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Après des mois de concentration extrême, plongée dans mes bouquins/devoirs etc... je reviens le temps d'une pause ;)**_

 _ **Je suis hyper heureuse de vous proposer ce Two-shot assez spécial pour plusieurs raisons : d'une part, parce que je me suis lancée un défi : faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun dialogue et d'autre part, parce que je me suis attaquée à des couples que je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter. Donc un gros challenge !**_

 _ **J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos remarques/impressions avec impatience (et appréhension ?) !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui le dévorait des yeux.

Mémorisant chaque ligne de sa mâchoire légèrement carrée, le contour de son nez droit, la forme de ses lèvres qui révélaient des dents parfaitement alignées. Elle serait parfaitement capable de dessiner les yeux fermés son visage dans les moindres détails. La plus infime singularité de ce garçon était gravée dans sa mémoire. Pas le moindre trait de son apparence n'avait échappé à son regard scrutateur. Elle l'avait tellement observé que lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, son visage lui apparaissait dans sa forme la plus complète. Ses rêves en devenaient si réels que c'en était troublant. Mais le plus perturbant en cet instant était que pour la première fois, elle n'était pas le félin guettant sa proie.

Au début, elle pensait qu'elle hallucinait.

Il ne pouvait pas être en train de la fixer. C'était impossible. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle cherchait désespérément à se faire remarquer par lui. Sa nature réservée faisait qu'elle ne s'était pas étalée en démonstration flagrante et explicite. Sans compter que malgré les signes, certes subtils, qu'elle lui avait adressés, il ne les avait jamais saisis. Inconsciemment, elle s'était résignée à cette absence de réaction. Aussi, le fait qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard depuis dix minutes avait de quoi la perturber. Son meilleur ami la fit tournoyer une énième fois avant d'improviser un pas loufoque. Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il bougeait d'une étrange façon ses genoux. Kiba se débrouillait plutôt bien en danse et il se mouvait comme un manchot maladroit pour la décoincer. Être sur une piste de danse, au beau milieu d'une vingtaine d'adolescents, la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, grâce à l'attitude comique de son ami, elle se détendait et appréciait ce petit moment d'échange de bonne humeur. Elle adorait la musique et bien qu'elle ne dansait jamais en public, elle ne se gênait pas de se trémousser dans sa chambre, bien loin des regards.

Était-ce grâce à Kiba et à cette atmosphère sympathique qu'elle parvenait à surpasser sa gêne pour se mouvoir au vu et su de tous ? Danser avec le héros de la soirée attirait forcément les regards et pourtant, transportée par la musique et enhardie par les singeries de son ami, elle se laissait aller. Ses pieds bougeaient, d'abord timidement et puis, progressivement, elle fermait les yeux et dansait, ne se souciant pas des chuchotements ou regards étonnés des autres convives. Après tout, on n'avait dix-huit ans qu'une fois. Elle souhaitait que Kiba garde un bon souvenir de cette soirée. Et danser avec lui devant ses invités célébrait assez bien leur amitié. Shino n'était pas trop loin, se chargeant de la musique, de sorte que le trio qu'ils formaient se complétait allègrement dans cette soirée d'anniversaire.

Kiba tenta un mouvement de vague avec son corps entier et sa manière exagérée de le faire lui arracha un sourire. C'était leur chanson préférée, ils pouvaient bien faire les fous dessus. Dans quelques années, ils en riraient encore, se remémorant cette soirée où ils avaient été les deux adolescents les plus passionnés par cette chanson.

Gagnée par la folie de son meilleur ami qui se déhanchait sans retenue, elle croisa gracieusement devant son visage, ses doigts formant le signe de la victoire. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de la musique alors qu'elle mimait exagérément la moue de la chanteuse à ce passage précis. En réponse, Kiba imita parfaitement un enchaînement de la chorégraphie avec la mine d'un danseur professionnel. Elle rit, pivota sur ses talons et s'immobilisa dans son tour. Ses yeux avaient croisé les siens. Bleu azur.

Le bleu d'un ciel fabuleux sans nuages.

Le bleu de la sérénité à toute épreuve.

Le bleu merveilleux que seul un être chaleureux et généreux pouvait arborer.

Le bleu qui la déstabilisait et la fascinait.

Le bleu qui avait creusé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Le bleu unique et magique de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Il n'était pas un admirateur inconditionnel du changement.

Devoir s'adapter aux nouvelles situations nécessitait un certain effort qu'il rechignait à effectuer. Il aimait que son quotidien ne subisse aucun dérangement. Cette stabilité habituelle lui plaisait et il n'était pas spécialement animé par une envie de tout chambouler. Même durant son adolescence, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se révolter contre l'ordre établi de telle ou telle chose. Il se contenait de respecter les règles et vivait paisiblement et passivement sa vie. La fougue et l'insolence vive de la jeunesse ne l'avaient jamais embrasé.

Tranquille, sans histoires, sa vie se rapprochait de celle d'un vieil homme qui avait déjà tout vu et tout vécu. Ce fut donc avec une véritable consternation et un abattement profond qu'il accueillit la nouvelle.

C'était quoi cette histoire d'interdisciplinarité ?

Crucifiant mentalement le jeune professeur qui leur présentait son idée innovante comme s'il s'agissait de la révélation du millénaire, il se retint d'exprimer verbalement son mécontentement. L'idée était simple : un doctorant présentait un sujet se rapprochant de la thèse qu'il préparait et les étudiants de multiples disciplines devait choisir le sujet qu'ils préféraient. Ensuite, répartis en plusieurs groupes, les différents étudiants issus de distinctes filières devaient répondre au sujet en abordant toutes les disciplines et ce, de manière ludique.

Le travail – une sorte d'atelier interdisciplinaire – serait présenté à des groupes d'étudiants plus jeunes également mélangés. L'université tenait ainsi à promouvoir l'échange entre disciplines, améliorer les connexions entre les différentes disciplines enseignées parce que dans le monde du travail, plusieurs acteurs se retrouvaient pour agir au quotidien. Améliorer la communication dès l'université favorisait une meilleure flexibilité et adaptation des élèves une fois largués dans le monde professionnel. Ce ne serait que les préparer à devoir travailler en équipe avec des coéquipiers venus d'horizons différents.

Bien que l'idée de base ne soit pas si inintelligente, Shikamaru la désapprouvait totalement. Cette interdisciplinarité changeait son emploi du temps puisque chaque semaine, trois heures seraient banalisées pour que tous les groupes puissent se réunir. Et puis, il allait rencontrer des inconnus qui le resteraient certainement après cet atelier éducatif. Et lui qui pensait qu'en cinquième année d'université, il n'était plus question de jouer en maternelle.

Interdisciplinarité débile.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège heureusement confortable de l'amphithéâtre, se préparant mentalement à entendre un flot de propos inintéressants. Les bienheureux doctorants présélectionnés défilaient sur l'estrade, vendant leur sujet en cinq minutes. Les présentations les plus loufoques captaient l'attention des autres étudiants aussi démoralisés que lui par cette nouvelle épreuve. Quelle personne saine d'esprit avait bien pu avoir une telle idée ? C'était totalement stupide.

Il était parfaitement illogique que plusieurs étudiants issus de disciplines divers et différentes puissent cohabiter pour produire un travail commun. C'était de la pure logique. Comment un étudiant de biologie pouvait travailler de concert avec un étudiant en chimie alors que ces deux filières se faisaient la guerre depuis la création de l'université. Cette unité d'enseignement s'annonçait morbide. Son inventeur devait s'adonner au sadisme, il ne trouvait pas d'autres justifications.

Alors qu'il souffrait de la torture mentale qu'on lui imposait, quelque chose attira son attention. Au lieu de laisser libre cours à sa paresse, ses méninges réagirent à une information pertinente. Il ne saurait pas exactement définir ce qui l'attrayait mais soudainement, ce sujet du changement climatique appliqué aux conséquences sur l'espèce humaine lui parut intéressant.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de spécialement excitant.

Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le changement climatique, sujet basique. Alors en quoi consistait ce stimulus inconnu qui titillait sa curiosité ? Le sujet, largement anthropocentré, était porté par une doctorante en sciences humaines ou affectueusement surnommées _sciences molles_. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait retenu. Et à voir sa façon de présenter l'intitulé de son sujet, elle possédait déjà tous les travers et préjugés de sa discipline.

Sa présentation était intéressante : studieuse avec un humour cynique qui lui plaisait. Il ne saurait dire si c'était réellement la qualité intellectuelle que dégageait la doctorante qui l'attirait ou le changement climatique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un véritable changement s'était opéré en lui. Il serait peut-être bien intéressant de travailler avec cette doctorante sur un sujet aussi bateau que le changement climatique et ses effets anthropiques. Elle était la seule non scientifique de la dizaine de doctorants présentés. Après tout, cela représentait un sacré défi de se frotter à une matière radicalement opposée à la sienne. Peut-être était-ce ce challenge intellectuel qui le motiva plus que l'attitude irréprochable de la doctorante. De toute façon, au moment de faire son choix, il n'eut pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il se dirigea vers la table et prit le stylo que le responsable maudit de l'unité d'enseignement lui remettait.

Avec flegme, il inscrivit le prénom choisi.

 _Temari_.

* * *

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir sans réfléchir.

Ses mots étaient pesés avant d'être émis à haute voix, ses actions étaient mûrement analysées avant d'être commises. Il ne se laissait pas guider par son humeur. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les mots devancèrent sa pensée. La parole fusa plus vite que sa raison et il en fut le premier surpris. Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il réalisait. En face de lui, elle le fixait avec un ahurissement total. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être abasourdie ? Lui-même avait envie de rire de son propre comportement.

Il se trouvait pitoyable et pathétique.

Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, rattraper ces quelques mots, fermer sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas non plus effacer ce qui avait été fait. Ni lui ni elle n'oublierait ses propos. Le fait de regretter ne changerait pas la situation. Néanmoins, même si ce moment l'embarrassait, Sasuke ne ressentait pas non plus une terrible envie de se terrer pour ruminer sur sa bêtise.

Il se sentait même plutôt léger, comme s'il était soulagé que les mots soient sortis, que la réalité s'échappe de sa tête pour être partagée et connue.

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois, des années même, que ces émotions étranges le perturbaient. Au moment où les symptômes faisaient leur apparition, il avait entendu parler de puberté, d'hormones, de changements aussi bien physiques que psychiques mais tout cela était longtemps demeuré abstrait et inintéressant pour lui. Et puis soudain, à cette époque de sa vie pourtant houleuse, il avait été frappé. La révélation n'avait fait qu'apparaître, bouleversant sa vie d'adolescent.

Tout avait été chamboulé.

Subrepticement, sans qu'il ne puisse lui-même s'en apercevoir, il avait été touché par la grâce de l'amour. Lentement, il avait été gagné par ce virus inoffensif qui avait modifié sa façon d'être et d'agir.

Surtout envers elle.

Elle était devenue le centre de ses intérêts alors qu'auparavant, il ne lui aurait accordé que peu d'importance. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu ses propres soucis et traversé une grave crise de préadolescence. Contrairement à d'autres, il n'était pas connu pour être le plus social et amical des êtres humains. Il ressemblait plus à un vieil ours mal léché, chassant tout autre congénère bienveillant sur son territoire. Tous les adjectifs les plus péjoratifs lui collaient au dos. Avec une telle réputation, difficile d'approcher et de se laisser approcher.

Pourtant, elle était toujours restée à ses côtés.

D'une certaine façon, sans envahir son espace vital, elle s'était imposée malgré ses menaces, ses grondements, son attitude hostile, ses remarques blessantes. Était-ce du courage ou de la stupidité ? En ce temps-là, Sasuke considérait qu'elle faisait preuve d'une absurdité complète. Elle était sotte de se convaincre qu'il finirait par devenir un être ouvert, pourvu de gentillesse et de sympathie. Il n'était pas le prince charmant que toutes les filles espéraient et se complaisait dans ce rôle de bad boy qui, bien qu'éloignant la majorité du monde, renforçait le fantasme de certaines. Plus il était méchant, plus elle s'accrochait de sorte qu'il avait même songé que cette fille avait un penchant pour le masochisme.

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui vivait très mal son absence.

C'était lui qui répondait à ses SMS, l'accompagnait dans ses virées d'achats de Noël, lui tenait le parapluie, l'aidait à réviser ses cours.

C'était lui qui l'invitait au cinéma, à la patinoire, au bowling, dans tous ces endroits bondés de monde qu'il fuyait autrefois.

C'était lui qui faisait la queue pour porter ses réclamations aux impôts quand elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

C'était à lui que le facteur remettait ses courriers importants ou que sa mère confiait l'organisation de son anniversaire.

C'était lui que ses ami(e)s appelaient lorsque ceux/celles-ci ne parvenaient pas à la joindre.

C'était lui la première personne qu'elle voyait en commençant sa journée.

Grâce à elle, Sasuke avait cessé de se murer dans son monde stérile.

Grâce à elle, il faisait passer ses désirs après ceux des autres, abandonnant son égocentrisme et son égoïsme exacerbés.

Grâce à elle, il avait renoué avec sa famille et avec les êtres humains.

Il n'était plus un pseudo rebelle, clamant sa rage envers le monde entier alors qu'il n'était lui-même pas un exemple d'humanité. Il était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'éprouvait pas de gêne insupportable à l'idée que ces mots aient pu franchir ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient fait que formaliser ce qui était évident, que modéliser ses sentiments.

Se marier ne serait qu'officialiser ce qui existait déjà.

* * *

Tout le monde adorait Ino.

C'était une fille appréciée et dont on recherchait la compagnie. Elle connaissait beaucoup de monde, se souvenait de tous les prénoms, des caractères, les histoires personnelles comme si chaque personne, même celles qu'elle croisait une fois tous les six mois, avait une place particulière dans son cœur.

Ino, c'était un aimant à amour.

Elle diffusait et partageait ce sentiment de manière illimitée, sans attendre d'en recevoir en retour. Elle avait toujours une pensée pour quelqu'un, une phrase pour remonter le moral, un sourire pour réconforter et motiver.

Sa générosité était sincère. Ino ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments.

Passionnée, ses émotions ne connaissaient pas d'équilibre. Si elle était furieuse, sa colère s'exprimait sans modération, dévastant tout sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, sa joie débordait par vagues immenses et contagieuses. On ne voyait que ces deux visages d'elle. Seules les personnes les plus proches savaient que les plus douloureuses émotions étaient aussi intensément ressenties et plus péniblement supportées. Certains diront qu'elle exagérait, montait trop rapidement sur ses grands chevaux mais c'était sa façon de s'exprimer.

Au fond d'elle, Ino était très raisonnée.

Elle avait juste besoin de laisser parler ses sentiments trop intenses et difficilement maîtrisables. Impulsive, elle se fiait beaucoup à son instinct et regrettait parfois de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se matérialisent en actions honteuses. Comme cette fois-là, où innocemment, sur un pur coup de tête, elle avait demandé à un garçon si elle pouvait l'embrasser. Bien évidemment, une heure après, elle s'était morfondue d'embarras. Ce genre de situations se répétait plus ou moins souvent et les conséquences étaient plus psychologiques que réellement graves. Cela faisait partie de son quotidien.

D'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait penser qu'Ino était folle.

Mais c'était ce grain de folie qui faisait tout son charme. C'était cette joie de vivre puissance dix qui attirait les gens. Être ami(e) avec Ino, c'était gagner un ticket pour une vie pleine de rebondissements, de joie et d'aventures. C'était comme monter dans le wagon d'une montagne russe et être surpris(e) à chaque looping. C'était mettre du piment dans sa vie, tournoyer autour d'un soleil brillant d'espoir, de pensées innocentes et sincères, une étoile bourrée d'énergie positive. Se tenir près d'Ino, c'était se réchauffer mentalement.

C'était laisser la lumière vous baigner et vous envelopper chaleureusement, tandis qu'elle chassait tous les nuages sombres de votre vie.

Elle parvenait à vous faire sentir comme si vous étiez la personne la plus importante et géniale de l'univers. Elle avait le don de vous faire sentir utile et aimé. Elle savait vous montrer qu'elle tenait sincèrement à vous, que vous aviez une place spéciale et que vos tourments, vos peines et vos bonheurs la concernaient. Fougueuse, elle prenait votre parti et se levait pour vous défendre, envers et contre tous. Ino avait ce courage d'affronter la planète entière pour soutenir ses opinions et ses idéaux de justice.

Même acculée, elle n'abandonnait pas ses principes et répondait à ses adversaires qui devenaient minables face à sa détermination raisonnée et intelligente. Même lorsque vous n'aviez plus de foi en vous, lorsque vous aviez perdu votre amour-propre, Ino vous estimait si fort qu'elle vous relevait avec bienveillance et un dévouement sans limite.

Souvent, Ino aimait beaucoup plus qu'il ne fallait. Peut-être beaucoup trop. Son cœur s'attachait à des personnes malhonnêtes, malsaines ou tout simplement indifférentes qui ne méritaient pas son amitié.

Et face à cela, Ino se trouvait plus démunie que n'importe qui.

La trahison était violente, extrêmement douloureuse. Son cœur sincère se réduisait en miettes, lacéré par le vice et la méchanceté. Ino souffrait de ces amitiés non réciproques, jamais rendues avec autant d'amour qu'elle-même consacrait. Elle souffrait doublement puisqu'au lieu de se venger, de nourrir une froide haine envers ces personnes abjectes, elle culpabilisait, se rejetait la faute et refusait de se pardonner. C'était elle qui avait fauté en faisant confiance. Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et tant pis, si cela signifiait pleurer toute seule dans sa chambre loin de tous. Tant pis, si elle affrontait ce flots d'émotions négatives et déprimantes toute seule. Tant pis si elle en souffrait et perdait cette luminosité si particulière. Tant pis si elle mourrait en silence tandis qu'elle faisait bonne figure.

Ino était là pour sauver ; mais qui était là pour la sauver ?

Qui avait les épaules pour supporter une boule d'émotions vives et imprévisibles ? Qui saurait lui vouer une affection à la hauteur de celle qu'elle éprouvait ?

Sai ne se considérait pas comme suffisamment digne pour tenir ce rôle.

Ses propres démons le rongeaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit celui qui sauve la princesse de la lumière. Il était plutôt le chevalier des ténèbres, froid, distant, accordant peu d'importance aux autres. La vie l'avait forgé différemment qu'elle n'avait agi sur Ino. Il avait si souvent côtoyé la cruauté et la barbarie des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme la jeune femme.

Ino était unique. Spéciale.

Il sentait une rage monstre gagner son cœur lorsqu'il l'aperçut, effondrée et esseulée. Elle ne méritait pas d'être frappée aussi terriblement par la vie. Il refusait qu'elle se laisse maltraiter.

Soudain, elle prit une longue inspiration et sécha lentement ses larmes. Son courage n'avait d'égal que la grandeur de ses sentiments. Elle affronterait ce drame que la vie avait posé sur son chemin. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Ino ne serait pas seule.

Avant qu'elle ne se relève des escaliers, il apparut devant elle.

Aussitôt, elle afficha un sourire de façade, masquant sa souffrance. Ce subterfuge n'eut aucun effet sur lui puisqu'il lui tendit un mouchoir et une barre chocolatée. La mine surprise d'Ino le fit préciser qu'il avait lu quelque part que le chocolat remontait le moral. Il ajouta qu'il trouvait néanmoins que la quantité de sucre de cette barre était astronomique et inadmissible. Leur lycée devait être tenu responsable pour l'addiction au sucre qu'il favorisait.

Ino le regarda longuement, interdite, de ses grands yeux.

Ses belles prunelles bleues ne dissimulaient plus son chagrin. Démasquée, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de mentir. Et contre toute attente, il entendit un petit rire et la vit sourire. Un vrai sourire. Elle attrapa le mouchoir et la barre chocolatée qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle en croqua un bout sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas parfaitement les émotions d'autrui mais quelque chose lui intima qu'en cet instant précis, Ino était contente. Il avait chassé son chagrin. Et même si c'était temporaire, il y était parvenu. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve définitivement sa joie de vivre habituelle, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour chasser les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

Parce que Sai s'était fait une promesse. Il ne laisserait pas tomber la seule personne qui ait daigné lui venir en aide, la lumière de sa vie qui l'avait tiré des abysses inhumains et cruels.

Il n'abandonnerait pas celle sans qui, il ne respirerait pas en cet instant. Ino représentait tout pour lui. Elle méritait toutes les meilleures choses que l'univers avait à offrir et il veillerait à ce qu'elle en profite.

Sai remuerait ciel et terre pour protéger la raison de son existence.

* * *

Sa présence ne se faisait jamais remarquer.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un dont les gens se souviendraient s'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain. Simple employé d'une agence de pub, il n'usait pas de la configuration en open-space pour agrandir son cercle social. Au contraire, cela lui faisait encore plus ressentir sa solitude. Les jours se renouvelaient sans que rien ne bouleverse sa vie monotone. Il pointait son badge le matin, le midi et le soir, sa journée n'étant rythmée que par les mails à trier et renvoyer, les recherches à recevoir, compiler et dispatcher le plus rapidement et efficacement possible.

Ce n'était qu'un job qu'il avait pris pour subvenir à ses besoins, n'ayant pas percé dans la photographie, sa véritable passion. Il discutait très peu avec ses collègues, se contentant des salutations de rigueur. Personne ne venait directement s'adresser à lui dans le simple but de converser. Les gens ne lui parlaient que pour le travail et faisaient en sorte que la conversation n'excède pas cinq minutes.

Alors que la femme la plus importante de la société s'avance vers lui et lui demande si son absence de quelques jours ne résultait pas d'un quelconque problème de santé le laissait pantois. D'ailleurs, il pariait que tous les autres employés avaient cessé de respirer, également hébétés. Ce n'était pas fréquent que le mannequin le mieux rémunéré de ces décennies s'adresse directement aux salariés de ses collaborateurs. Eux-mêmes n'osaient pas lever les yeux sur elle, de peur de commettre un impair et s'attirer ses foudres. Son statut et son attitude hautaine semblaient refroidir toute avance même amicale. Et puis, pourquoi un top model internationalement reconnu se préoccuperait de simples employés ? Elle venait pour quelques shootings par mois et repartait dans faire de vagues. Chôji pouvait même compter sur sa seule main droite les fois où elle avait traversé l'open-space.

Alors comment expliquer le fait qu'elle ait remarqué **_son_** absence ?

Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la cloison séparant son bureau de son collègue et le regarda, attendant sa réponse. Ébahi, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à formuler une réponse. Lui apprendre qu'il se sentait légèrement déprimé et qu'il avait profité de cette semaine de congés pour photographier la faune et la flore de la réserve naturelle ? Si cela tombait dans les oreilles de ses collègues, pas sûr que son patron apprécierait. Néanmoins, il ne mentirait pas sur son état de santé. C'était la première fois qu'une personne étrangère à sa famille et son cercle d'amis prenait de ses nouvelles. Mentir ne serait pas correct. Et pour rien au monde, Chôji ne mentirait à cette femme.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui révéler la vérité, sa boîte mail émit un son lui informant de l'arrivée d'un nouveau courriel. Il s'excusa et pensant recevoir un message professionnel, l'ouvrit prestement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un cliché qu'il avait fait de sa meilleure amie à son mariage.

Radieuse, elle était aux bras de son fiancé mais Chôji avait focalisé son objectif de sorte que la beauté et surtout le bonheur de cette femme attiraient irrémédiablement l'œil. Avant même qu'il ne puisse fermer l'onglet, la main du mannequin s'était posée sur son bras, entravant son mouvement. Incertain et surtout s'attendant au pire, Chôji n'osa pas lever les yeux sur elle et se confondit en excuses bafouillées. La jeune femme contourna la cloison et s'approcha de lui, son regard rivé sur le portrait. Ses sourcils froncés ne semblaient guère de bon augure et il se mit à paniquer. Si elle rapportait à son patron qu'il avait malencontreusement fusionné sa boîte mail personnelle et professionnelle, il serait lourdement sanctionné. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà songer à envoyer son curriculum vitae dès ce soir.

Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Son regard était sérieux mais pas menaçant ni même désapprobateur. Elle avait une autre idée en tête que celle de le faire renvoyer. Il ne sut ses intentions que lorsqu'elle les énonça à voix haute. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que tous ses collègues avaient tendu l'oreille pour veiller l'étonnante conversation. Des quintes de toux se firent entendre, des tasses à café gagnèrent le sol, des exclamations de surprise furent étouffées, prouvant que rien ne restait secret dans un open-space. Chôji ne mesurait pas la curiosité de ses collègues tant il était interloqué par la déclaration du top. Sans détour, sans la moindre hésitation, elle avait formulé son intention et n'admettrait aucun refus de sa part.

Elle le voulait comme photographe.

Elle le voulait lui pour faire son prochain shooting.

C'était tout simplement irréel, insensé. Cela tenait beaucoup plus du simple coup de folie ou de chance, c'était un pur miracle. Lui qui n'avait jamais percé dans la photographie, voilà qu'un mannequin reconnu lui faisait l'honneur de la shooter. Et elle ne lui demandait même pas son avis. Elle ne lui laissait pas la faculté de décliner son offre comme si elle pressentait qu'il serait capable, par peur, timidité, manque de confiance, qu'il le ferait. Elle lui forçait la main parce qu'elle devinait qu'il pourrait commettre l'erreur de sa vie.

Son ton arbitraire l'illustrait clairement. Ses yeux or, probablement l'une des raisons de son succès, le fixaient avec détermination. Même s'il bafouillait un non effrayé, elle ferait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Chôji n'avait plus qu'à se plier – pour son bien – aux désirs du top. Elle lui tendit sa main, concluant implicitement et symboliquement leur nouveau partenariat.

Il l'observa, grande, couleur café et manucurée de rouge. Il la devinait raffinée et douce et ce fut l'envie de la toucher qui le poussa à la serrer.

Ce fut ainsi que leur pacte fut conclu, que son sort fut scellé à celui de Karui.

Il leva timidement les yeux sur elle, encore sous le choc de sa proposition.

Chôji ne réalisait pas encore que non seulement sa vie professionnelle venait de prendre un tournant radical mais que Cupidon venait de tirer l'une de ses flèches en plein cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamais il n'avouerait que ces trois heures hebdomadaires étaient les plus excitantes de sa vie.

Quand venait le week-end, il n'attendait que le lundi, promesse de la revoir. Lorsque ces trois heures défilaient à une vitesse intergalactique, il se languissait le restant de la semaine. Rien ne parvenait à l'égayer davantage que ces séances sur le changement climatique.

Il en était même venu à penser que ce fameux changement n'était pas si horrible puisqu'il n'existait pas, jamais il n'aurait pu rencontrer cette doctorante. L'attitude sérieuse et disciplinée qui émanait d'elle n'avait pas démenti sur sa personnalité. Consciencieuse, elle exigeait que soit rédigé un compte-rendu de la séance chaque semaine, que chacun, en début de séance, fasse un état de l'avancement de ses recherches.

Loin d'être polymathe, elle avait fait un sacré effort pour être à mesure de comprendre les explications de base des étudiants de chaque discipline. Il admirait son ouverture d'esprit et louait son investissement pour cette unité d'enseignement qui ne valait qu'un maigre et insignifiant coefficient. Investie mais pas totalitaire, elle leur laissait une marge de manœuvre, permettant une certaine créativité et initiative de la part de ses camarades d'infortune.

Ceux-là étaient d'ailleurs aussi captivés par l'entrain et la vivacité d'esprit de leur doctorante en sciences molles. Il appréciait sa pédagogie et l'imaginait déjà maître de conférences tant elle happait l'attention et l'intérêt de son auditoire. Chacune de ses remarques était empreinte de bon sens. À sa façon, elle appliquait une logique mathématique, un langage qui lui parlait totalement à défaut de mettre un mot sur l'excitation qui l'animait lorsqu'il entrait dans la salle de cours. Assis seul sur une table située dans le fond de la pièce, il complétait ses recherches, tentant de les ordonner dans les différentes parties de leur synthèse écrite.

Du moins, il tentait de travailler car son esprit, focalisé sur Temari, refusait de fournir le moindre effort. Même résoudre la plus simple des additions lui aurait été pénible. Ses oreilles, son cerveau, tout son être se tournait vers elle, captant la moindre de ses paroles, surveillant ses faits et gestes et enregistrant sa façon d'être. Son corps restait sensible à ses interventions, il savait parfaitement la situer dans la pièce sans même à avoir lever la tête. Puis, elle se dirigea vers lui. Il la vit s'approcher, sincèrement heureuse de participer à un tel projet et de voir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle commença par lui répéter la même remarque : elle se désolait de le voir travailler dans son coin, ne se regroupant que sous une grande insistance de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à travailler en groupe, ce à quoi elle répondait que ce genre d'ateliers était justement fait pour cela. Cette fois-ci, elle n'insista pas davantage et contourna la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

Elle se pencha sur son devoir, examinant par-dessus son épaule ses recherches. Son parfum l'embauma doucement, l'attirant dans une étreinte de laquelle il ne pouvait se défaire. Sa proximité fit soudainement augmenter la température de la salle et naître une étrange sensation au creux de sa poitrine. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement gêné mais plutôt vivant. C'était comme si la simple présence de Temari avait activé un interrupteur longtemps resté hors d'usage. Il esquissa simplement un sourire exprimant son bien-être et expliqua avec un réel entrain son raisonnement. Elle suivait son monologue avec attention, fronçant les sourcils à chaque mot technique employé. Elle semblait rechercher dans sa mémoire les nombreuses informations qu'elle avait ingurgitées pour se mettre à un niveau raisonnable. Et son air sérieux et intéressé déclencha une onde de bonheur. Il enchaîna encore, explicitant le plus simplement possible la réaction en chaîne des causes anthropiques du changement climatique dans sa discipline, insistant sur le lien de causalité indéniable et achevant à bout de souffle sur les solutions pour contrer ou limiter ce phénomène dangereux pour la planète entière.

Lorsqu'il finit son explication, il prit une grande inspiration et attendit le verdict. L'air admiratif et éberlué de la jeune femme était une belle réponse. Ses yeux – magnifiques, il s'était même occupé à calculer la probabilité que de telles pupilles existent – ne dissimulaient pas un certain ébahissement mêlé à une sincère admiration. Ils le fixaient intensément comme s'ils souhaitaient découvrir ses secrets. Ils pénétraient son âme tout en découvrant avec ravissement qu'il était bien plus qu'un jeune homme désinvolte et détaché. Cette révélation apparut dans les prunelles vertes de la doctorante, ébahie et soudain, elle s'écarta.

Elle congratula son travail en bafouillant et en évitant son regard en quête d'autres approbations, elle s'éloigna de lui. Jusqu'à la fin de la séance, elle ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'œil.

Shikamaru éprouva un sentiment amer qui assombrit son moral.

Il ne saisit pas la réaction abrupte de la jeune femme et s'interrogea des heures durant jusqu'à en conclure que définitivement, les femmes étaient une erreur de la création. Elles avaient été créées pour troubler le quotidien de l'autre moitié de la planète. Comme si vivre n'était déjà pas suffisamment compliqué.

* * *

Il déglutit, la gorge sèche.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa bouche était entrouverte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tout comme il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son verre de jus tropical s'était renversé, que ses proches amis avaient cessé de lui adresser la parole pour rejoindre la plupart des autres invités sur la piste de danse improvisée. Tout comme il ne s'était pas aperçu que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il n'avait même pas conscience de respirer. D'ailleurs, heureusement que son système respiratoire fonctionnait indépendamment de sa pure volonté, sinon il aurait trépassé par suffocation depuis un moment. En l'espace d'une seconde, c'était comme s'il s'était dématérialisé. Comme s'il avait quitté l'enveloppe charnelle que constituait son corps pour pénétrer dans une autre dimension. Un endroit où personne n'existait, dans lequel rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est elle.

Elle rayonnait.

Elle irradiait d'un bonheur et d'une telle pureté d'âme que, tel un navire égaré et malmené par une dévastatrice tempête remettrait son sort à la lumière salvatrice d'un phare, il se sentait guidé vers elle. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de faire un mouvement, de se défaire de cette puissance invisible qui le menait vers elle. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux.

Elle brillait, étoile solaire de son univers. Un coup venu de nulle part atteignit sa poitrine et il sentit celle-ci se comprimer. Le monde s'évanouit totalement, son champ de vision ne retenait d'intéressant que ce petit bout de femme.

Ses longs cheveux bruns, vague de soie épaisse et brillante, voletaient dans son dos, lui donnant un air féérique. Il l'avait observée danser avec Kiba, légère et souriante, révélant une toute autre facette qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hinata incarnait la gentillesse et la bienveillance à son comble. Personne de son entourage ne faisait preuve d'autant de bon cœur, d'honnêteté et d'empathie qu'elle. Et il l'appréciait beaucoup pour cette merveilleuse personnalité. Sa nature introvertie le désarçonnait parfois, de sorte qu'il avait du mal à la comprendre. Il était beaucoup plus simple de débattre avec Sasuke ou de réaliser que Sakura s'apprêtait à le maltraiter. Il peinait à déchiffrer le mystère Hinata, surtout qu'il avouait lui-même ne pas saisir pas mal de choses de la vie.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en cet instant.

Naruto eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit le visage rayonnant de la jeune fille s'illuminer davantage par un rire. Elle renchérit aux mouvements de manchot empereur de Kiba et ce fut le coup de grâce. Il s'était déjà pris un coup de bokken sur la tête en cours d'aïkido, mais ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter dépassait de loin tous les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir.

C'était invisible, puissant et tambourinait l'intérieur de son être.

Naruto ne saisissait pas ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et encore moins dans son corps. Il était conscient d'une chose : ce chambardement interne n'avait d'autre cause qu'Hinata.

Ses jolis yeux nacrés rencontrèrent les siens et le temps s'arrêta.

Naruto n'entendait bourdonner dans ses oreilles que le battement effréné de ses pulsions cardiaques tandis que ses yeux s'émerveillaient un peu plus.

Elle s'arrêta de danser, interdite et confuse et l'insensé se réalisa.

Mû par une force surnaturelle, une envie venue d'ailleurs, son corps se dressa.

Le regard figé dans celui d'Hinata, Naruto se leva de son siège.

* * *

Elle allait mieux. Mentalement, elle ne souffrait plus. Parfois, la nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut et s'admonestait mais ces moments se raréfiaient. Elle apprenait à se pardonner. Accepter qu'elle ne devait pas porter injustement sur ses épaules le fardeau de la culpabilité n'avait pas été facile. S'en vouloir alors qu'elle n'était pas responsable du comportement d'autrui jusqu'à s'autodétruire en silence avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Petit à petit, à force de barres chocolatées et de diverses attentions, elle ne pensait plus de la même façon. Sans aucun doute, la volonté de Sai avait eu raison de ses propres doutes.

Ce garçon bizarre au comportement asocial et qui multipliait les troubles et les maladresses se révélait une aide incroyable. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue séchant ses larmes, il ne l'avait pas quittée, s'asseyant auprès d'elle en classe, passant toutes les pauses en sa compagnie. Chaque jour, il lui ramenait une fleur différente et une barre chocolatée. Parfois, elle avait droit à un dessin. Mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Sai ne lui démontre à quel point il tenait à elle. Était-ce de la simple amitié ou un amour sincère que le garçon lui-même ne savait pas décrypter ? Ino ne saurait départager, rendue confuse par la propre variation de ses émotions. L'écoute et la présence qu'il lui accordait comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Ino était bien consciente que sans cela, ces derniers mois auraient été bien moroses. Elle avait évité la dépression grâce à Sai alors apprendre que l'année prochaine, il déménageait, lui fendait le coeur. Bien sûr, elle comprenait plus que quiconque l'importance que l'art avait dans la vie de Sai. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de s'attrister sur son départ imminent.

Ino ne dissimulait pas son état d'âme à Sai. Il savait que son cœur se briserait une fois que son train aurait filé à l'horizon. Elle regretterait l'ami loyal qui lui avait apporté un incroyable soutien et elle pleurerait certainement le garçon charmant qui adoucissait son quotidien. Forte comme toujours, elle lui remit un paquet de pâtisseries traditionnelles sans aucune larme. Elle lui souhaita un bon voyage et une bonne installation tandis qu'il la fixait intensément. Elle souffrirait de son absence mais ne désirait que son bonheur. Cette école représentait son avenir, Ino ne pouvait le priver de ce bonheur alors qu'il lui avait déjà tant donné. Il fallait le laisser partir. Et puis, ils se reverraient pendant les vacances, se téléphoneraient et discuteraient durant des heures, les nouvelles technologies permettaient de garder contact malgré la distance. Ils ne passeraient plus les journées ensemble, ne réviseraient plus tous les deux, n'iraient plus se balader dans les musées de la ville. Sai lui manquerait terriblement. Ino prit une inspiration et refoula de toutes ses forces les larmes menaçant d'inonder son visage. Sans prévenir, Sai se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement. C'était un baiser doux et léger, mais tellement agréable qu'Ino se sentit pousser des ailes. C'était comme s'il ravivait cette force intérieure en elle. Sai s'écarta, arrangea sa longue mèche derrière son oreille et afficha un petit sourire. Encore stupéfaite, elle ne réagit pas, écoutant ses dernières paroles. Il lui demandait de prendre soin d'elle, qu'il serait de retour bientôt et que d'ici là, elle ne devrait pas se laisser abattre. Qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ino ne retint plus ses larmes et l'enlaça fortement. Sai lui manquerait mais elle était suffisamment forte pour attendre les prochaines vacances. Ce serait long et d'ici là, son attachement à Sai ne ferait que grandir. Il sécha ses larmes, baisa son front et l'annonce sonore l'obligea à la quitter. Lorsqu'il monta dans le wagon, les larmes d'Ino muèrent en un bon sourire. Malgré la distance qui les éloignerait, son cœur se remplissait de joie à l'idée de le revoir et de l'embrasser à son tour.

* * *

Elle y pensait depuis plusieurs jours, tourmentée à l'extrême.

Cette situation troublait son quotidien si bien ordonné et dépourvu du moindre souci. D'ordinaire, elle travaillait sur sa thèse, préparant ses recherches, listant sa bibliographie, relevant d'autres informations pertinentes sur le terrain ... ce programme pour sa recherche l'accompagnait depuis deux ans maintenant, rythmant sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait pensé devoir composer avec l'impensable. C'était insensé.

Elle désapprouvait totalement son attitude et se remettait constamment en question, refoulant avec force des multiples émotions qui se faisaient plus violentes à chaque séance. Et pourtant elle était forte pour verrouiller ses sentiments et laisser dominer la raison. Jusqu'à maintenant.

À présent, il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'elle ne s'admoneste de développer une certaine affection pour un étudiant de son atelier. Son attitude était inadmissible : elle les avait laissés se débrouiller seuls deux séances consécutives, espérant que son état redeviendrait normal. Cette preuve de lâcheté l'embarrassait au plus haut point puisqu'elle révélait sans fard sa faiblesse.

Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour cet étudiant.

Même s'il avait sauté une classe, trois années les séparaient. Il avait l'âge de son plus jeune frère, quand même ! Se rappelant cette constatation avec force (avec un peu de répétition et d'insistance, cela la détournerait de l'affreux chemin qu'elle arpentait), elle prit une grande inspiration et passa devant la salle de cours qui leur était réservée. Juste à ce moment, elle l'entendit, _lui_ , s'adresser à ses coéquipiers. C'était tout bonnement inattendu.

Son coeur en rata un battement tant le choc fut grand. Jamais au cours des séances précédentes, il n'avait daigné prendre la parole, se retranchant dans son coin et se contentant d'observer et d'écouter. Il ne s'adressait qu'à elle et refusait de participer activement à un débat ou une activité en groupe.

Tiraillée par la curiosité, Temari fit demi-tour et se cacha derrière la porte, heureusement entrouverte. Son groupe s'était réuni et s'activait à créer l'île fictive qui serait le support de leur représentation. C'était une prise de risque mais chacun allait pouvoir incorporer sa discipline dans la globalité de son sujet. La construction de l'île réunissait tous les étudiants qui s'amusaient à coller, découper, ajuster, peinturer les différents cartons, feuilles, plastiques et autres matériaux. Tous riaient et semblaient ravis de participer à une telle activité manuelle. Ses bouquins de recherche faillirent lui tomber sur les pieds lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, proposant une nouvelle idée à ses camarades. Il avait même retroussé les manches de sa blouse blanche maculée de taches de peinture et tenait un pistolet à colle, preuve de son implication. Sa suggestion fut acceptée à l'unanimité par ses coéquipiers, conquis. Ayant reçu l'adhésion générale, il hocha brièvement la tête, savourant en toute modestie cette infime victoire.

Sans laisser paraître son contentement, il reprit son activité précédente tandis que les autres étudiants s'égayaient en plaisantant. Il écoutait d'une oreille leurs blagues, le plissement de la commissure de ses lèvres comme preuve subtile de son intérêt. Temari ne parvenait pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait précisément en cet instant. En l'espace de quelques séances, il avait changé.

Comme une plante piégée par des mauvaises herbes, il s'isolait sans daigner faire le moindre effort pour s'intégrer, malgré sa faculté à émettre des remarques pertinentes. Lui qui maugréait des salutations à peine audibles en début de séance à l'égard du groupe, prenait pleinement part à leur activité, comme débarrassé d'un poids. Était-ce elle la cause de cette attitude hostile ?

L'ennuyait-elle au point qu'il ne s'efforçait pas de participer aux séances qu'elle animait ? Bien que blessée par ces hypothèses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie de le voir entouré. Il était brillant, c'était indubitable. Et elle trouvait cela si dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire bénéficier son ingéniosité à la communauté. Maintenant, c'était fait. Il n'agissait plus dans son coin, comme un vieil ermite aigri et dégoûté par la société des hommes. Et tant pis si cela signifiait pour elle de ne plus animer ce groupe. Au final, cela l'arrangeait bien. Cette distance lui permettrait d'oublier cet état de nervosité qui lui était bien nouveau et déroutant.

Temari reprit son chemin non sans un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Il se considérait extrêmement chanceux.

En l'espace de trois ans, son existence avait totalement changé. Du simple employé modeste et discret, il était devenu l'un des photographes les plus remarqués de sa génération. Les amies de Karui patientaient qu'il soit disponible pour se faire shooter par ses soins. Il avait – dixit elles - l'incroyable talent de faire ressortir leur beauté et leur singularité, tout en soulignant ce qu'elles avaient de plus naturel et de précieux. Il sublimait la beauté de toutes les femmes affirmaient-elles, toujours satisfaites et conquises par son travail. Il les mettait en valeur de la manière la plus innocente et pure qui soit. Les mannequins adoraient travailler avec lui, les stylistes se l'arrachaient pour shooter leurs collections, les marques se bataillaient pour signer le contrat avec lui.

Il n'avait plus de souci à se faire pour ses finances.

Grâce à ce qu'il avait gagné en trois ans, il avait pu offrir à ses parents une charmante maison dans laquelle ils pourront couler une retraite paisible. Il avait gâté ses amis, en particulier sa meilleure amie sans qui son destin ne serait pas devenu aussi fabuleux. Il n'oubliait pas l'essentiel, continuant de soutenir l'association protectrice des animaux dirigée par l'un de ses camarades d'enfance et accordant du temps à ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'oubliait pas d'où il venait. Toutes ces paillettes, ces grands noms et ces remarquables collaborations ne le détournaient pas de l'homme qu'il était.

Plus confiant sur son talent de photographe, il n'en demeurait pas moins complexé par son apparence. Il côtoyait des personnes tout aussi grandes et fines, sveltes et répondant aux standards de beauté de la société actuelle. Lui ressemblait plus à un grand bucheron rondouillard. Il ressentait plus fortement cette dichotomie corporelle et cette pression sociale du corps parfait.

Inconsciemment, il s'était trouvé à suivre des régimes, à se fatiguer dans des courses à pied et autres entraînements intensifs de cardio. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, son corps gardait précieusement son embonpoint, le classant hors d'intérêt pour elle. Karui n'avait pas un esprit aussi étroit pour apprécier les personnes en fonction de leur masse adipeuse. Il pensait juste qu'une femme aussi belle et classe ne méritait pas un homme de son genre.

C'était pour cela que ses efforts vains pour maigrir le démoralisaient à ce point. Il avait espéré qu'avec quelques kilos en moins, il serait socialement plus acceptable, plus digne d'elle. Mais les kilos restaient, le condamnant à demeurer dans la catégorie d'amis. Les femmes adoraient les hommes qui n'avaient aucune chance avec elles. Elles faisaient d'eux leurs proches amis, sachant pertinemment que jamais elles ne s'abaisseraient à sortir avec cet homme, quand bien même il soit le plus gentil. Chôji connaissait cette loi générale et s'y pliait bien à contrecœur. C'était inconcevable qu'une femme du type de Karui unisse sa vie avec un type de son gabarit. Il n'avait rien pour lui plaire.

Et ce fait le rendait bien malheureux parce que ses sentiments étaient actuellement beaucoup trop forts pour qu'il les ignore. Au début, il les avait mis sur le compte de la reconnaissance et la gratitude qu'il lui vouait. Mais au fil des mois, son attachement s'était mué en affection, en inclination jusqu'à devenir un véritable amour. Chaque fois qu'il la prenait en photo, l'objectif suivait la direction que ses yeux souhaitaient voir. Lorsqu'il regardait ses prises, il passait des heures à la contempler, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire au vu de tous. Il développait les photos, admirant en toute impunité cette femme qui avait conquis son coeur.

Karui n'était pas seulement sublime.

Elle avait ce rire grave qu'il trouvait adorable, cette façon combattive de défendre ses idées qu'il admirait, cette assurance et cette confiance en soi qu'il saluait. Forte, elle défilait sur les podiums du monde entier sans la moindre peur. Indépendante, elle s'affranchissait des diktats et se détachait des partenaires qui ne partageaient pas ses valeurs, quand bien même un contrat juteux était en jeu. Ambitieuse, elle ne se contentait pas de sa carrière de mannequin et prévoyait sa retraite en fondant sa propre marque et investissant chez de jeunes créateurs doués. Généreuse, elle n'hésitait pas à donner de sa personne pour soutenir des causes justes. Adorable, elle était de celles qui venaient travailler en jogging et sweat-shirt et mal coiffée parce qu'elle avait décrété que ce serait la tenue idéale.

Têtue, elle se disputait avec ses collègues et ruminait dans son coin avant d'admettre ses torts. Son aptitude à enflammer les pistes de danse autant que les podiums le surprenait. Ses talents de cuisinière le comblaient, même si parfois, son estomac peinait à s'adapter à sa cuisine épicée. Karui était la femme qu'il aimait profondément. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir aimé aussi intensément. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il ne serait pas capable d'aimer une autre femme. Et c'était pour elle qu'il s'était vainement imposé ces sacrifices. Dans l'espoir qu'il lui serait digne.

Chôji reposa son mug sur sa table basse avant de reprendre la lecture d'un bouquin de photographie sur l'Amazonie. Soudain, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Il n'attendait personne à vingt-deux heures, aussi se dirigea-t-il avec suspicion vers la porte d'entrée. Un coup d'œil par le judas le rassura sur l'identité de son invité surprise. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer une Karui aussi déterminée qu'agacée. Elle ne répondit même pas à ses salutations polies et referma sa porte à double tour.

À cet instant, il devina que les choses tourneraient mal pour lui.

Qu'avait-il fait ou omis de faire pour subir son mécontentement ?

Elle le toisait, contrariée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ne tarda pas à lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris son manteau alors que l'hiver enneigeait la ville. Elle n'avait enfilé qu'un gilet par-dessus une nuisette beige et ses boots façon pied de yeti étaient couverts de neige. Voyant qu'elle continuait de le fusiller du regard pour une raison inconnue, il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa du thé tout en s'avançant vers l'interrupteur gérant le chauffage central. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, intrigué et surtout inquiet de son silence, elle ne lui laissa pas faire deux pas supplémentaires. Elle avala la distance qui les séparait, attrapa son visage rond entre ses deux mains chaudes et l'embrassa.

Chôji écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Il n'osa pas faire un geste, terrassé par la stupéfaction. Les lèvres de Karui contre les siennes était le contact le plus doux du monde. Il sentait la passion irradier du corps de la jeune femme. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait probablement bu pour agir de la sorte. Pourtant, il ne percevait pas une trace d'alcool.

Elle semblait parfaitement consciente de ses gestes.

Et Chôji s'enfonça dans le déni.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ils n'allaient pas ensemble. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Leur histoire ne fonctionnerait pas. Et à mesure qu'il se refusait de céder à ses sentiments pour se conformer à des pseudos règles sociétales, Karui ne perdait pas espoir. Elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié à son égard. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, tout comme elle devinait que jamais il ne ferait le premier pas. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de timidité. Elle était convaincue qu'il se mettait des barrières qui n'avaient pas lieu d'exister. Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à son baiser l'exprimait sans fard. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il était effrayé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses craintes pour les deviner. Il craignait les commérages, les regards, les remarques que leur union soulèverait. Par peur, il était prêt à se détourner de son bonheur. Karui ne se plierait jamais face à la médisance. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne se placer entre elle et ce qui la rendait heureuse. Et Chôji la comblait. Il incarnait son bonheur et elle se battrait comme une lionne pour le protéger. Quitte à le bousculer.

Elle caressa tendrement sa barbe, traçant lentement ses contours avant de déposer un bref baiser sur sa bouche. Il ne dit rien mais ferma les yeux et elle sut que la lutte qui divisait son être faisait rage. Son amour chasserait ses doutes et ses angoisses. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, noua ses bras autour de son cou et se souleva pour encercler sa taille de ses jambes. Elle fit mine de glisser et il la rattrapa dans la seconde, avant de devenir rouge écarlate. Ses mains la retenaient par les fesses et elle éclata de rire devant sa gêne.

Tout chez cet homme la rendait dingue.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans l'agence de pub de son cousin, son intérêt n'avait fait que croître. Et trois ans à se retenir de déclamer ses sentiments représentaient une éternité pour elle. Elle avait patienté qu'il se construise, prenne confiance en lui et que le monde reconnaisse son talent. Elle avait espéré que ces succès l'enhardissent pour qu'il lui vole un premier baiser. Mais elle devait mettre ses envies romantiques au placard et endosser le costume de voleuse de baisers. Parce que sa patience avait des limites.

Karui reprit son sérieux, constatant qu'il n'était toujours pas réceptif à ses avances. Il fallait qu'il franchisse ces obstacles psychologiques qu'il s'imposait inutilement. Et pour cela, elle lui ouvrirait son cœur.

Elle inspira, le fixa intensément et commença son monologue.

Elle le persuaderait en lui narrant combien sa présence lui apportait de la joie, combien ses petites attentions lui donnaient envie de crier et de trépigner comme une fangirl, combien sa bonté colorait son existence et lui donnait la force d'être invincible.

Elle le persuaderait en lui avouant qu'elle le trouvait terriblement sexy, que cette barbe faisait bondir ses hormones et que plus aucun homme ne lui paraissait aussi attirant que lui.

Elle le persuaderait en lui confiant qu'elle n'avait plus d'idées pour accaparer son temps et qu'elle avait besoin de le voir souvent sinon elle basculerait dans le côté des aigries et irritables mégères.

Elle le convaincrait en lui affirmant qu'elle n'en avait rien à cirer de ce que les gens penseraient. Que cela lui importait peu qu'ils la critiquent parce qu'une femme noire ne pouvait pas lier sa vie avec un homme asiatique. Que cela l'énerverait s'ils commentaient son indice de masse corporelle et qu'elle les enverrait se faire foutre sans concession. Les gens penseraient ce qu'ils voulaient de leur couple mais elle s'en contrefichait parce qu'elle était sûre d'une chose. Ils formeraient le plus beau couple de l'univers.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Ils ne s'aimaient pas pour leur paraître mais pour l'être qui existait au fond d'eux. Ils aimaient ce que l'autre était réellement, sans maquillage, sans retouche, sans fard, sans tromperie.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait affronté la neige pour venir jusqu'à chez lui et elle serait prête à le faire tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède. Parce qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son bonheur face à l'incertitude, la peur, la méchanceté et l'intolérance. Il était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, ce qu'elle chérissait le plus intensément. Elle ne ferait pas sa vie sans lui.

Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas de l'embrasser tout de suite pour confirmer sa présence dans sa vie, elle passerait outre son consentement. Elle l'aimait trop pour laisser la société décider pour eux. Elle l'aimait de tout son être et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Chôji perçut les larmes rouler sur ses joues et il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Il lui serait bien impossible de le faire sans éclater en sanglots. Karui le regarda avec une surprise qui se mua rapidement en tendresse. Elle sécha une à une ses larmes avant de l'éteindre. Elle resserra les bras autour de son cou, colla son visage contre le sien tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. Ses mains étreignirent son dos et elle expira de contentement. Enfin.

Un « Je t'aime tellement » franchit ses lèvres, achevant Chôji de bonheur. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de serrer cette femme contre lui et remercier toutes les divinités de cette planète de lui avoir offert ce miracle. Les cheveux de Karui sur son visage, sa poitrine contre son buste, ses bras noués à son cou... toute cette proximité le submergeait d'une vague d'amour et de joie indescriptibles. Alors il avoua à haute voix, lui aussi, son attachement indéfectible.

* * *

Hinata avait l'impression d'être une statue de glace.

Figée, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle assistait, impuissante, au rapprochement inéluctable de Naruto. À mesure que celui-ci avançait, les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Ses mains devinrent moites, sa gorge sèche tandis qu'une alarme donnait l'alerte dans son cerveau déconnecté de son corps. Dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir, elle ne fit rien lorsque Naruto s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses superbes yeux bleus ne quittaient pas les siens, tout aussi hypnotisé par son regard. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle n'était qu'Hinata après tout, la simple et discrète Hinata. C'était impensable qu'il la regarde avec autant d'intérêt et de passion en étant sobre. Il n'y avait que l'alcool qui expliquerait un tel comportement. Aussi déçue qu'attristée, Hinata reprit la maîtrise de son corps et chercha une échappatoire. Où était donc Kiba ? Le visage de ce dernier était barré d'un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Shino. Un acquiescement plus tard et les premières notes d'un slow remplaçaient la musique entraînante. Son meilleur ami avait frappé.

Il lui fit signe de la tête et l'instant d'après, une grande main saisissait la sienne. Hinata tourna la tête et rencontra les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais croisés. Et tout ce qui l'entourait s'évanouit. Elle n'avait plus conscience des autres convives qui dansaient autour d'elle, de son meilleur ami qui riait de sa farce, de ceux qui s'esclaffaient bruyamment, de la douce musique qui sortait des enceintes. Elle ne percevait plus que la main de Naruto enveloppant la sienne et sa proximité. Tout se déroulait comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène d'une comédie romantique. Si seulement, Naruto était parfaitement sobre, ce moment aurait été magique. Hinata fut doublement surprise lorsqu'il lui demanda de danser avec lui. Sa bouche la trahit et accepta sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bras de Naruto entoura sa taille, la rapprochant davantage de lui. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle pariait qu'il entendait les battements affolés de son cœur.

Ce rapprochement lui confirma également la sobriété totale de son partenaire. Pas une goutte d'alcool ne transitait dans les veines de Naruto, tout simplement sous le charme. Et rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que ce slow dansé avec lui. Sauf le fou rire qui l'assaillit subitement, rompant l'enchantement. Hinata fut incapable de contrôler son hilarité, jaillie sous l'effet de son embarras. Elle était tellement tendue que rire était le seul moyen de la décontracter. Heureusement, un tel fou rire est toujours contagieux et Naruto, bon rieur d'ordinaire, se joignit à elle. Il perdit lui-même de sa raideur, recouvrant son aisance naturelle. Ils rirent de bon cœur, stoppant leur danse. Kiba ne comprit pas l'hilarité soudaine de ce drôle de duo, certain que sa meilleure amie avait manqué une occasion de concrétiser avec Naruto. Pourtant, ses craintes étaient infondées.

Au moment où Shino, conscient du flop de son slow, lança une chanson plus rythmée, Naruto fit virevolter Hinata, l'entraînant dans une danse cadencée. Tous deux continuaient de se dévorer mutuellement du regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient toute la soirée pour s'amuser et les jours suivants pour se découvrir davantage. Cette fête marquait juste le moment où les fils rouges de leur destin s'étaient entrelacés. À la fin de la chanson, ils étaient aussi proches que lors du slow, essoufflés par leur folle danse. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bar à la recherche d'un jus multivitaminé bien frais.

L'air accompli et ravi, Kiba vit Naruto converser avec Hinata qui répondait sans crainte ni timidité, tout simplement heureuse de parler avec celui qui avait dérobé son cœur. Du point de vue de Kiba, les prochains jours s'annonçaient très intéressants. Il riait d'avance à l'idée de voir ces deux-là se faire mutuellement la cour.

Il était indubitablement le meilleur Cupidon de la planète.

* * *

Les restitutions de chaque groupe effectuées, une petite cérémonie avait été organisée par les doctorants et le professeur en charge de l'unité d'enseignement. L'idée était de fêter la fin d'une dense période de réflexion multidisciplinaire. Étaient également conviés les quatrièmes années qui avaient été les spectateurs des représentations ainsi que les examinateurs. L'ambiance était tranquille, les étudiants, fatigués et stressés par les derniers jours de préparation et soulagés, relâchaient la pression.

C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se regroupaient tous, étudiants de toutes disciplines. Shikamaru ne garderait pas contact avec ceux de son groupe. Il s'était très bien entendu avec eux, avait parfois ri, s'était investi et à part un mec insupportable, il avait eu de bons rapports avec les autres. Seulement, il demeurait pragmatique et puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun coup de foudre amical avec quiconque, il s'agissait bien de la dernière fois qu'il partageait du temps avec ses coéquipiers.

La plupart des étudiants étaient encore vêtus des costumes correspondants aux personnages qu'ils avaient dû jouer lors de la restitution. L'un, en tongs, était un maître-nageur sauveteur cool, l'autre, fardée de noir, représentait une tempête ayant causé le naufrage d'un navire tandis qu'un dernier se faufilait parmi la foule des étudiants, déguisé en méduse géante et proposant à chacun de déguster de la méduse façon tartare. Shikamaru eut un bref sourire à la vue des regards intrigués voire dégoûtés par l'aspect visqueux et peu goûteux de la méduse servie. Certains, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mâchouillait avec appréciation. La bière aux algues, bio et assez forte, devait faire effet.

D'ailleurs, avec l'une des juristes connue parmi toutes les cinquièmes années pour son caractère difficile, son effet était saisissant. Légèrement pompette – tout cela était extrêmement relatif d'ailleurs – elle palabrait avec n'importe qui, se lançant dans des réquisitoires sur n'importe quel sujet. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'inclure dans son discours, elle donnait son avis sur la façon dont les exoplanètes devaient être juridiquement traitées. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Shikamaru refusait toutes les bières qu'on lui proposait. À voir les yeux brillants, les joues roses et l'effervescence intellectuelle qu'elle provoquait chez certains étudiants, il préférait éviter de perdre la maîtrise.

Son examen détaillé des personnes présentes à cette petite fête lui rappela qu'il manqua la présence de quelqu'un. Et pas de n'importe qui. Sa doctorante avait aidé à préparer les petits fours, chips et autres amuse-bouches pour la soirée avant de s'éclipser. Était-elle partie ? Certainement. Shikamaru se désolait de ne pas pouvoir la voir une dernière fois. Il s'était armé de tant de courage ces derniers jours pour essayer de lui parler en tête-à-tête, mais à chaque tentative, soit elle fuyait soit l'un de ses camarades venait solliciter son aide.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler. Jamais il n'avait eu l'opportunité de lui confier qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'elle lui manquerait. Certes, Shikamaru ne se serait jamais permis de lui dire ces choses dans la même salle que les membres de son groupe, par pur amour-propre et par respect pour la doctorante.

Pourtant, il regrettait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir été plus insistant et exigé un moment exclusif avec elle. Parce que les sessions de l'atelier n'avaient jamais été plus stimulantes et intéressantes que lorsqu'elle était présente. Il s'était bien amusé avec ses coéquipiers mais les moments où elle débarquait pour complimenter leurs efforts, discuter de l'avancée de leurs travaux, conseiller et apporter ses propres idées filaient beaucoup trop vite et demeuraient la raison pour laquelle il s'était si investi dans ce travail.

Elle lui avait inculqué cette envie de participer activement à un groupe, à enrichir sa vision de scientifique avec des connaissances nouvelles et plurielles. Elle lui avait permis de s'ouvrir et de se compléter intellectuellement. Il s'était même surpris à lire un article sur le débat juridique que posait le statut de « migrants environnementaux ». Son implication dans leur atelier – malgré quelques apparitions moins fréquentes à une période – le motivait à s'engager davantage et surtout, l'avait conquis. Cette fille avait quelque chose de différent qui le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère au départ. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, elle avait été présente dans leur travail, acceptant même de jouer un rôle pour lequel elle avait été remarquable. Qui aurait crû qu'elle ferait une convaincante agricultrice exaspérée par la prolifération des algues vertes ?

À la fin de leur représentation, elle avait félicité tout le groupe avec son sourire communicatif. Shikamaru lui avait répondu par un petit sourire. Il aurait souhaité faire plus, la remercier, lui dire n'importe quoi pour la retenir, pour prolonger cet instant avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Avant même qu'il ne trouve quelque chose pour la retenir, elle avait déjà filé pour organiser la fête. Maintenant que tout le monde se détendait, elle aurait dû être là à tenir le bar et s'assurer que les petits fours étaient en nombre suffisant comme les autres doctorants. Si certains discutaient avec leur groupe, les autres s'activaient derrière les tables pour maintenir la nourriture et la boisson à flots.

Sauf Temari.

Se faisant à l'idée qu'elle était déjà partie, Shikamaru regagna la salle dans laquelle son groupe avait présenté sa restitution. À sa grande surprise, la doctorante était là, prenant en photo leur île. Discrètement, il s'avança vers le milieu de la salle et l'observa. Elle souriait, victorieuse, ne dissimulant pas sa fierté. Elle savait qu'ils auraient la meilleure note de tous les groupes. Leur travail tant sur le fond que sur la forme était prodigieux.

C'était le moment.

Ils étaient seuls et il semblait peu probable que quelqu'un vienne les déranger. S'il devait lui dire quelque chose, c'était maintenant ou il passerait sa vie à le regretter amèrement. Il préparait mentalement des phrases reprenant et expliquant le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se retourna. Surprise, son téléphone manqua de lui glisser entre les mains.

Ce fut l'instant.

Shikamaru plongea son regard dans le sien et le soutint courageusement. Sans prendre une inspiration, sans déglutir, sans racler sa gorge, il se lança. Il serait bref parce qu'il ne savait pas encore expliquer les modifications de son raisonnement lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la pièce qu'elle. C'était trop nouveau, encore subtil et inconnu. Alors sa bouche dit tout autre chose.

Temari le fixa, silencieuse et incrédule.

Entendre de sa part qu'il s'était inscrit à un concours international de plaidoirie ouvert à tous étudiants et organisé par un comité de défense des droits de l'Homme et qu'il aurait besoin de son aide pour préparer son argumentation était tout bonnement inattendu. Il n'avait aucune culture juridique mais la défense des « migrants environnementaux » lui tenait à cœur. Temari, bouche bée, prit son temps pour mesurer les propos de l'étudiant. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire que sa discipline dominante l'avait intéressée et cela représentait une victoire. Son annonce était surprenante et l'idée de le coacher ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Alors tout sourire, elle accepta. Ils se reverraient et tant pis si les prémices de ses sentiments évoluaient en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Elle oublierait ces contraintes futiles de différence d'âges qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle ne serait plus que Temari, une jeune femme indéniablement attirée par ce drôle de bonhomme de Shikamaru. Pour sceller leur accord, il lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra sans hésitation. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que sa chaleur enveloppait sa main et que son visage s'illuminait d'un timide sourire. Quant à Shikamaru, il eut toutes les peines du monde à libérer la main de Temari, qu'il se jurait secrètement de ne jamais lâcher.


End file.
